


The Exception

by Nefsferaatu



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, dubcon, no beta we die like fools, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefsferaatu/pseuds/Nefsferaatu
Summary: Kaminari is on a routine delivery run on the Skeld when bodies start piling up. His only source of comfort is Dabi, the man he's been having strange, erotic dreams about. But as the crew dwindles, it all rests on Kaminari's choice who lives and who dies — and if he makes the wrong call, his own doom might be at hand.
Relationships: Dabi/Kaminari Denki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107
Collections: BaconBolts a DabiKami love story





	The Exception

Denki’s mind was adrift on waves of euphoria. The steady hum of the ship’s life support was his only anchor as he tried to come back to himself. The vent… they’d been hearing weird noises in it for days, ever since they left port. It had opened… from the inside? 

And now he was face down in a dark, dusty section of the ship. He didn’t know if he’d been there hours or days but he couldn’t hear anything from beyond his field of vision. He tried to shift but something pinned him in place at the hips. All he could feel in his lower half was a blissful tingle and what could have been a pulsating stretch in his… in his… 

He could feel the flush rising across his cheeks and he gasped, surprised at how much like a moan it sounded. Instantly, a pale, scarred face loomed before him. He blinked. Striking turquoise eyes bored into him, the pupils wide and soft. Through his haze, Denki managed a dreamy grin. The new crewmate was hot as fuck. Denki had jerked himself off thinking about him every night since Dabi joined them. If he was here, then this could only be a dream. A weird, confusing dream, but suddenly he was content to ride it out. It lent a distinctly sexual bent to what had previously been only an absurd but enjoyable experience.

“Mmmm… nngh… Dabi…” he mumbled. 

The stretch in his hole suddenly increased. He whined. God, his cock felt like it might be hard, when had that happened?

“You’re so gorgeous,” Dabi muttered. His voice hit Denki like an aphrodisiac. “Not supposed to do this, but how could I resist?”

Denki gasped as pleasure coursed through him. He couldn’t tell if it was from his arse or his cock, but it felt glorious. He parted his lips as his tongue suddenly went soft in his mouth and he heard Dabi gasp. The next moment, scarred lips were on his, the roughness of the lower a delightful contrast to the softness of the upper. Denki opened his mouth as best he could to allow the other man to enjoy him. 

He would’ve been quite happy for that to go on forever, but he felt a definite stretch in his hole, followed by a short, sharp pain and a strange heaviness in his stomach. He made a noise halfway between a yelp and a grunt at the sudden shift. Before he could be too surprised that he didn’t wake up from that, Dabi’s hands were on his lower back, kneading and soothing.

“Shh, you’re doing so well, Denki.” His given name sounded like honey and light on Dabi’s lips. “Just a little longer.”

Denki let him tend to his tight back muscles and hummed drowsily. The weight seemed to be shifting, or maybe it had always been pressing on the sweet spot deep inside him. Either way, he was suddenly aware of warmth and pressure pooling in his groin. His breath started coming a little harder and he felt a sweat break out over his forehead. Dabi chuckled.

“Oh, you like that, huh?”

Denki moaned in agreement.

“That’s so hot.” Dabi’s breath was warm and sweet against his face, pressing soft kisses into his cheek as his fingers raked through Denki’s hair. “Got another one for you. Didn’t think you’d be able to take all five, but it’s like you’re made for them. So glad I boarded this ship and not the other one.”

/So am I,/ Denki agreed in his head. He wasn’t quite sure why the dream was so weird but the fact that it had Dabi in it made it all okay. Well, that and the lazy orgasm building in his balls. He’d wake up sticky and sweating but he didn’t care. It felt so real, and he was greedy for every shred of dream-Dabi’s presence he could get if it felt like this.

The partial numbness in his lower half ebbed and flowed, and Denki became aware of something pushing against his arse cheeks, something firm and warm. It moved against him in slow, hard thrusts. Oh… Dabi was fucking him… well that would explain why he was so close to cumming. Dabi’s arms caged him in and held him tight. Denki nuzzled into him, wishing he could move his arms to hug him back.

“Last one,” Dabi whispered in his ear. “Last one and you’ll be all full up, gorgeous.”

Denki smiled dreamily. He liked the sound of that. Dabi moved faster against him until Denki felt himself contracting around Dabi’s cock, cumming into the ground with soft, panting whimpers. Dabi gripped him harder as another solid weight settled in Denki’s stomach. He felt far too full as he shuddered through the aftermath of his orgasm. Dabi’s thick, smokey scent settled over him like a blanket and he felt the dream ending. No… he wanted it to keep going, he wanted to—

\--------------

Denki’s alarm beeped, high and shrill and right beside his ear. He groaned and rolled over to turn it off. Thankfully, he always set it a few minutes early so he could wake up slowly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Weird dream. He couldn’t even figure out which part of the ship he’d been in, but clearly his subconscious mind had devised something from bits he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. His stomach felt a bit off, too — though, by some miracle, he hadn’t actually cum all over himself. That was good. 

He was about to roll out of bed when another alarm went off. It took him a drowsy moment, but then he snapped upright and quickly pulled on his suit. The emergency alarm. He ran to the cafeteria and skidded to a halt along with all his teammates. Dabi— Black, along with Red, Orange, Pink, Green, Cyan, Blue, White, Brown and Lime.

“Where’s Purple?” he blurted.

Before anyone could echo the question, Blue replied, his tone curt.

“Dead. Found him by the reactor, basically cut in half. There’s only one thing that could have done this…”

And just like that, what had been a routine delivery became weeks of absolute hell. 

Everyone was suspect. Denki found himself sleeping poorly as the bodies piled up. Pink and Brown were discovered the same day as Purple, and the team was forced to try and root out the imposter. Everyone’s schedules were put under the microscope. Black had stayed close to Denki all day, only breaking away for barely minutes at a time. Denki swore up and down that Black was safe. He knew it made him look worse but he couldn’t stand the thought of Dabi floating in the endless emptiness of space. 

His endorsement of Black meant that only one other crewmate was unable to explain their whereabouts. 

The sounds of Lime’s screams echoed in his head for days afterwards, but the killing stopped.

The crew breathed a collective sigh of relief and got on with their tasks. Black still stuck close by him, and Denki was secretly glad. His stomach still felt strange, though after the terror of knowing there was an imposter he was too nervous to get medical attention. He didn’t even want to get his scan. 

For almost a week after they ejected Lime out of the airlock, things were calm, though subdued. Denki truly believed they’d saved themselves.

And then Cyan and Red turned up dead. Eviscerated. Denki and Dabi found Red on their way to the trash chute, and when Cyan two didn’t show up to the emergency meeting, everyone knew for sure they were still under attack.

\---------

Denki found himself frequently crying in his bunk as the days passed, racked with guilt over helping to murder Lime. During one such session there was a knock on his door. He fell silent immediately. His heart skipped a beat, then pounded wildly, terrified. He was alone — vulnerable. Easy pickings. But equally, what if it was one of his crewmates trying to evade death? He held his breath, praying it was neither of those scenarios.

“Yellow? It’s Black.” /Dabi!/ “Can I come in?”

Denki wiped his tears and got up to unlock his door. Dabi seemed distracted, but his attention sharpened quickly on Denki’s reddened eyes and sniffly nose.

“Are you alright?”

Denki tried to give him a smile, but it quickly dissolved into tears.

“W-we killed Lime…”

Dabi pulled him in without hesitation, his suit crackling and creasing. Denki clung to him and sobbed. Dabi’s strong arms held him close, rubbing firm circles in his back as he trembled.

“We had to. We don’t know how many there are; he still might’ve been one.”

“But what if he wasn’t?”

“True. But what if he /was?/” Dabi pulled his helmet off and tilted Denki’s chin to look up at him, his piercing turquoise eyes hooded with concern. “What if he’d got you?”

Denki was struck dumb by the warmth in Dabi’s tone. He stepped aside as Dabi peeled off the rest of his suit, trying not to stare at the other man’s body. He’d never seen Black without his suit before. In Denki’s fantasies, he was smooth and pale — well, except for in that one weird but incredibly hot dream. But in the actual flesh Black’s body was a mess of scars, stapled together at the seams. Denki was mesmerised. Stripped down to just his tank top and leggings, Dabi caught him staring.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dabi cracked his neck and came over to him. “I like you looking at me.”

Denki blushed red pink and felt his heart begin to race. So forward, so confident… and he liked /Denki/ looking at him? Denki had virtually no experience of someone being so direct, but he loved it. He would almost have thought he was dreaming again if not for a sudden cramp in his guts. He cringed and gripped his abdomen instinctively.

Dabi’s arms were around him in an instant, guiding him to the bed.

“Just breathe,” he instructed. “Where does it hurt?”

“My… ah! M-my guts…”

Without asking permission, Dabi’s big, warm hand was rubbing soothing circles again, exactly where the pain was worst. The effect was immediate. Every tender part of Denki eased, as though warmed and soothed from deep within. He went slack against Dabi at the relief. His deep, smokey scent was all Denki could smell. It seemed to permeate every fibre of his being, relaxing muscles he hadn’t known he was tensing.

“It… it started the day we found… Purple…” he said, trying to keep his thoughts straight. “I haven’t even dared to go to medbay. It’s… I don’t know what could have caused it.”

“Hmm. Might be stress. It’s been pretty full on since then, huh. Maybe you should take a day.”

Denki shook his head.

“Can’t. What if they suspect..?”

Dabi didn’t say anything to that, just kept rubbing circles over Denki’s belly. The blond glanced down and noticed, for the first time, that he’d gained a little weight. He hadn’t been eating more, if anything he’d been eating less, but he supposed it made sense. Like Dabi said… stress.

Dabi stayed with him until he fell asleep, and Denki woke in his arms the next morning feeling rested for the first time in a week. He didn’t quite know how to act as they got into the suits and checked their tasks lists for the day. He wanted to be close with Dabi again, but instead all he could bring himself to do was bury his face in his tablet.

“Ready when you are.”

Dabi’s voice sounded distorted through the speaker on his helmet, but Denki felt like he was smiling. It only flustered Denki more, his own task list still only half examined. He must’ve been too distracted by his whirling thoughts.

“That was quick,” he joked. “I’ll just check mine on the way.”

“That’s okay,” Dabi replied. “Take your time, I gotta run. Take care, okay?”

Denki opened his mouth to argue, but Dabi was gone, hurrying to catch up with White. Denki turned back to his task list with only the tiniest pang.

\---------------------------------

He caught up with Dabi in admin later that day. 

Blue was doing an upload, Dabi just hanging around. It made sense. Safer to travel together. Tasks had slowed almost to a standstill and they were beginning to risk running out of supplies, but it was better than being picked off one by one. Dabi turned and nodded at him, hovering around where Blue was uploading for a moment before coming over to him.

“Yellow.” His voice was distorted and crackly through his communicator.

“Black,” Denki replied.

Blue finished uploading his files and left, lingering for a moment by the door. They had been noted together. Now if one of them turned up dead, the other would be interrogated. Denki suppressed a shudder at the thought of Dabi floating out in the cold or lying in a pool of blood somewhere onboard.

“Good to see you up and about, Yellow.”

“Thank you.” Denki paused. “And thank you for staying with me last night. It… helped. A lot. I feel great today.”

“Good. I’m glad.” 

Denki nodded to him, then made his way over to the console, pulling out his chip to begin his own upload.

“I’d like to do it again tonight.”

Denki jumped. How had Dabi come up behind him so quietly? Although… the upload could be finicky, Denki supposed he had been focusing pretty hard on his task.

“I’d like that too,” he replied. “If you’re sure.”

“I am. I know things seem dire right now, but I want to make sure you’re okay. It… helps. Helps me.”

Denki couldn’t help but glow at that. He smiled, even though the other man couldn’t see it, then gave a happy nod.

\----------------------------

They were in bed together when they were all called to the next emergency meeting. Another corpse had been found. It was Orange, her body twisted almost beyond belief. 

“Black has been with me non-stop since yesterday,” Denki blurted. Dabi nodded and stepped a little closer to him. Blue confirmed he saw them together in admin. Then Blue, White and Green turned uneasy eyes on each other. Denki’s belly started to cramp. He wasn’t sure he could stand to see another person ejected.

“Look, arguing is just wasting time,” Dabi interjected over the other three squabbling. “We know these things only travel alone or in pairs, and we’re all sure Lime was one of them, right? The killing slowed down a lot after we booted her. So there can only be one left. We just have to be sure.”

“No, no, we should just try to get The Skeld to go faster!” Denki’s voice cracked, but he knew he was talking sense. “If we boost the reactor somehow, maybe divert power away from the lights, we can get to port in three days! And… and we should just all stick together constantly from now on. Then we can all get the test when we dock, and we don’t run the risk of killing an innocent!”

“That’s true,” Dabi agreed. “Unless we’re absolutely certain, ejecting anyone is playing right into this thing’s hands.”

“Wait, wait— a second ago you wanted us to kill it, now you’re saying we shouldn’t? Seems a bit sus to me.” Blue sounded cagey. Denki had heard that tone before. His stomach dropped, triggering another cramp, but he knew he had to ignore it. 

“Yeah, because I’m stressed as fuck!” Dabi shot back. “We’ve lost over half our crew! I’m not good under pressure, I just want us all to be safe!”

“Let it go, Blue,” White said. “There’s no protocol for an imposter infestation. I agree with Yellow, we just have to get to port.”

Green nodded his agreement, and Blue let it drop.

“So… do we take turns sleeping and stuff too? How do we do this?”

“If nothing else, we know me and Yellow are safe,” Dabi said. “We’ve been alone together half the time since this all started, either of us could’ve killed the other at any time, but we’re still here. So we walk each of you back to your room in a group each night and you lock the door behind you, then we collect you in the morning. Yellow and I will stay together overnight. Fair?”

Denki tried not to be too delighted as he realised that meant he had Dabi in his bed every night as the others agreed and began discussing the most efficient way to accomplish Black’s plan. 

\---------------- ----

They travelled like a single unit from then on, the ship’s lights completely out and only the strictest, most necessary power used to fuel life support, engines and navigation. The severity of their situation hit home as soon as the power was redirected. Something was killing them. Something would kill him, if they couldn’t dock soon enough. For some reason that thought made Denki clutch at his stomach and huddle closer to Dabi as they walked to and from rooms, trying to get everything done.

But even with those measures in place, it was only a day until Green’s body was found, just inside his doorway. They had to break it open when he didn’t answer. The dried red stains looked especially menacing in the dark.

“So much for your clever plan!”

“Hey, Blue, knock it off,” White scolded. “It was a good plan, we just need to find out where it went wrong. Two days to port. Come on, we can do this. Did he seem okay when you left him last night?”

Denki nodded instinctively, though a moment later he realised he didn’t actually remember getting into bed. But… he’d know if it was him, he reasoned. Or if it was Dabi. They’d been together the whole time.

“He locked up and we assumed he was fine,” Dabi said. “But I guess not.”

Denki couldn’t help the tears that suddenly burst from his eyes, his whole body shuddering. Dabi was by him in an instant.

“Seems like a bit of an overreaction,” Blue scoffed, and then shouted in alarm the next second as Dabi flew at him, fists whirling.

“Hey! Stop!” White shouted. “We’re all under a lot of pressure! Don’t turn on each other!”

“D-did you see that? It’s him! He tried to kill me, right in front of you both! It’s— it must be Black and Yellow!”

“Don’t you /dare/ throw accusations at him!” 

Even taking the communicator into account, Dabi sounded terrifying. Blue and White took a nervous step back.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been really emotional lately,” Denki interupted. “I’m fine.”

“I understand,” White replied. 

“Even if Blue seems to have lost his humanity,” Dabi added, just loud enough that they all heard. Denki and White shuffled awkwardly as Blue fumed.

“Let’s just go to the reactor and make sure we’re on track,” White suggested. 

They huddled together, barely able to see a foot beyond them in the dark. Every tiny sound made Denki jump and gasp, too unnerved to recognise what was just regular ship noise and what wasn’t. 

They all made it to the reactor in one piece. Denki dared to breathe a sigh of relief as White fiddled with the controls.

“It’s a good thing we’re not far,” she said as she straightened up. “This thing is way closer to a meltdown than I realised. It’s weird, too. Could’ve sworn it was just serviced right before we left.”

Denki swallowed down a lump of anxiety and glanced at Dabi. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking with his helmet blocking his face, but he seemed to be staring at Blue. A shudder ran up Denki’s spine. What was it Dabi had said…? /Blue seems to have lost his humanity.../ With those words ringing in his head, the silent stare his crewmate was exchanging with Black suddenly took on a far more sinister air. 

Denki pressed close to Dabi as they made their way back towards the cafeteria.

They were almost there when Dabi jumped beside him. Denki turned, startled, but Dabi was already in motion.

“Get away from her!” Dabi screamed.

Blue shouted something back, but the blood was rushing too hard in Denki’s ears for him to parse it.

“Dabi!” he cried. “Dabi! No!”

His feet were carrying him before he could stop to think, and Denki didn’t stop until he was in electrical. He flicked the switches with trembling fingers and didn’t stop to savour the blessed flood of light throughout the room.

When he got back to the other two, his heart froze in his chest. White was… /definitely/ dead. Dabi and Blue were wrestling, each trying to force the other into the airlock.

“Denki! Help!”

“Yellow! No! It’s him, I told you, he’s the imposter!”

Seconds ground to a halt and hung in the air as Denki tried to think. They were both covered in blood, their suits stopping either of them from doing any real damage to the other. But he could see they wouldn’t be able to get a clean kill on each other. If one went in the airlock, they both would. 

Unless he stepped in.

There was not a single doubt in his mind as he lowered his shoulder and drove it into Blue. The other man let out a shocked /oof/, then skidded the last few feet into the airlock. Before he could right himself, Dabi sprinted and slammed his gloved hand into the button. The doors hissed shut.

“No!” Blue shrieked. “Yellow! No! Look out!”

Denki froze. He hadn’t registered it at the time, but it was that. /That/ was what Blue had shouted right before White died. /Look out./ But… if he was the killer, then… why…?

Cold fear washed over Denki from top to toe as the outer door opened and Blue was sucked out into the black. He stopped screaming the moment he was airborne.

“O-oh no…”

Dabi’s hands rested firmly on Denki’s shoulders, and he screamed. He tried to pull away but Dabi was unbelievably strong.

“Hey. Stop that.” Dabi’s fingers dug into him even through his suit, and then Denki realised they were actually ripping /through/ his suit, long, sharp talons that shredded the thick fabric as though it was nothing. “No need to get so upset. He was annoying anyway.”

Denki’s mind went blank as sobs rose in his chest, the harsh, callous words ringing in his ears. He was desperate to get away but he knew already there was nowhere to run. Trembling, he wondered why the imposter hadn’t killed him already.

“D-Dabi…”

“Shh, gorgeous. Don’t cry. You’ll stress the babies.”

Denki finally pulled away, further tearing his suit, and pressed himself into the wall. Babies? What did that mean? There were more of them somewhere, just waiting to hatch, or…? He sank to the floor as his legs gave out from fear, unable to look away from the imposing suited figure before him. Either way, he was doomed… 

Dabi released the seal on his own helmet, then tossed it aside and grinned at Denki. His teeth were far too sharp, his face somehow jagged in the crisp white light. Denki cringed away from him and cowered against the wall as a sudden cramp shot through him. And then, worse, something… shifted. Inside him. Memories of the sex dream he’d had about Dabi flooded his mind. He suddenly realised which babies Dabi was talking about.

“O-ohh… oh my god…” 

The wave of revulsion that swept through him was immediately squashed by something deeper in him, the realisation that, if Dabi had laid eggs in him, he might be safe. At least for a little while. And he hated how warm and loving that safety felt.

“Hey.” Dabi moved too fast for Denki to see, his terrifying face looming before him. “Don’t cry. I know you’ve lost colleagues, but how do you think I felt killing Lime?”

Denki blinked, tears flowing down his face as his guts churned again. There was definitely something inside him. More than one, if the movements were anything to go by. Maybe as many as… five…

“She wouldn’t have understood,” Dabi continued. “I’ve slaughtered hundreds of your kind, but I’ve never felt this way about any of them before. You’re special.” 

“You…”

“My people need this ship, ” Dabi continued, ignoring Denki’s trailing interruption. “but they don’t need either of us. We’ll rest for a few hours. My ship shouldn’t be far off, I’ll send coordinates to the autopilot. Now that the others are gone it can dock against The Skeld.”

He leaned in and Denki screwed his eyes shut, shaking. Dabi pressed a soft kiss into his wet cheek. 

“You’re mine. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.” Dabi wrapped his arms around him and lifted him easily off the ground, carrying him back towards his room. “Or our children.”

END..?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally a thread on my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nefsferaatu), and you can find my wips there before they are posted here. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They always make my day <3


End file.
